Reanimation
Reanimation is a 2.0 demon created by Terron. This is most notable for its music, very good sync, design and usage of 2.0 effects. The level scored 1st in Viprin's CC5. It is generally considered an easy or very easy demon. Description Reanimation is often considered a sequel to Death Moon, a popular demon by Caustic (FunnyGame). Coincidentally, it has shared a similar fate of also having its song removed on Newgrounds, despite being highly praised along with Death Moon as a fantastic/epic demon. Most of the demon's difficulty is because the stage is extremely long and can be confusing with the massive amount of details on the screen. Gameplay The level starts off with a fairly simple cube that requires some pressing and fairly easy timings. The following ship is a little harder, but is still simple, and the same goes for the wave. The mini cube is also simple to begin with, but later goes dual, yet becomes even easier despite this. After the dual, the level goes auto and displays the text "NEVER GIVE UP", switching between the ball, UFO, and then finishing with the robot, from where the first difficult segment is entered. The robot, UFO and ship all rapidly switch and have a fairly simple difficulty, but the wave is moderately difficult and requires good timing and mashing skills to avoid crashing during the wave or after the wave when you transition to the cube. This cube quickly changes into a mini ball, which also switches between the ship, wave, ship again, and a UFO. This is fairly difficult but becomes trivial after practice. Chinese script（死月） which translates to "Death Moon" can be seen in the ship. The next cube, UFO, wave and ship are all fairly simple, with the robot being a tad bit harder. The next cube is an auto, which goes into a ball, UFO and robot, all of which are simple and not hard after a little practice. The next section is a dual mini ship that is moderately difficult unless the player is capable of straight flying. The same goes for the next dual wave, except the main element is timing. The cube goes into an auto segment, and then into a short and easy cube section, which then goes into the second and longest auto segment, where it shows a monster reassembling the "Death Moon." After this, this monster becomes a boss and you have to deal with him in the last section of the level. The UFO, wave, cube, robot and ball sections are all fairly simple and aren't very difficult. The UFO is harder due to potential death by hitting a sawblade, but otherwise the next ship maybe harder for people bad at straight flying. The cube ship transition section is also very simple and is not very hard to pull off. The last cube only requires 3 jumps, and the level ends with a hard to see wave. If this is completed, the level ends with an auto mini cube, with Terron's name and Chinese (復活) for "Reanimate", from which the level ends. Trivia * The level is the winner of Viprin's 5th creator contest. * The design of the level is based on Death Moon. * This level is the second level in the Death Moon series, the first being Death Moon. * A possible sequel to the series was made, WeIrDmAgGeDoN by |Hogart|. * Reanimation is considered the best demon ever by several people such as Andromeda. * The song was changed into Reanimate Remix by Imadjinari. * This level goes over the object limit because it has 34,000 objects. User Coins The level contains 3 user coins. These coins are well hidden and hard to spot in the abundance of details and triple speed throughout the level, but are easy to obtain once they're found. * The first coin is obtainable early in the level. At the last cube, hit the first 3 jump rings. Ignore the fourth one (pink) and instead hit an invisible yellow ring. This triggers a coin to appear, which you get by hitting the last green ring. * The second coin is hidden behind details and is hard to spot. After the cube segment in between the mini ship and UFO, hit all 3 jump rings, but when you hit the platform, jump to get the second coin. * The last coin is the most hidden of the three. It is triggered halfway through the level, despite the player getting it almost 3/4 into the level itself. At the robot section before the dual mini ship, when the player is flung up, press and hold to jump at the same time. This will cause you to miss the blue jump ring, but you get teleported to the same spot. The player can tell if they have gotten the third coin, as text will appear where you won't see it if you avoided this route (text example: Death will remain as red as blood). After all this, the coin is pretty much auto to get as long as you don't crash on the way to it. Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Boss Fight Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Creator Contest Levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Levels with a removed song Category:Easy Demon Category:Levels Category:2015 levels Category:Levels exceeding the object limit